


Break In

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Esteban really wants to go ice skating, but the rink is closed...





	Break In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoTheFlammble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoTheFlammble/gifts).



Lance knew that it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t say no to Esteban, he’d do anything for him and his dorky grin.

So, here he was, standing in the snow, staring at the ice rink through a wire fence.

“If we get arrested, I’m blaming you.” Lance folded his arms, but Esteban just laughed, and Lance wondered how he could be so laid back all the time.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Esteban started to climb the fence, before jumping down when he saw that Lance wasn’t following. “I haven’t been ice skating in years, and I need someone to catch me when I fall.”

Lance shuffled on the spot, the sensible bit of his brain was telling him to stop, to go home and leave Esteban to his escapades, but the part of his brain that had a crush on Esteban was in control now.

“Let’s do this.”

The fence was no match for two professional athletes, and they scurried along the edge of it, heading towards the ice rink, its single floodlight making it look cold and eerie.

But there was another problem.

“The skates are all locked away in this hut.”

“Are you going to break in?”

“No, climbing a fence is one thing, but I don’t want to break in.” Esteban hung his head, their adventure was over before it had even started, and he looked so disappointed.

“We don’t need skates to mess around on the ice.” Lance took Esteban’s hand, his skin ice cold, and he rubbed it to warm him up. “My sister and I, when we were really little, we used to go out on the frozen lake and skate around in our trainers.”

“Sounds fun.” Esteban’s grin shone out, and Lance led him towards the ice rink, pausing at the gap in the barriers.

“Are you ready?” Lance gave his hand a little squeeze, and Esteban nodded, his eyes betraying his face, showing his hesitation.

Lance stepped out on to the ice first, showing Esteban how to move his feet like skates, and he looked so proud of himself as he slowly skated around the edge of the rink, using the barrier for balance.

The feeling of Esteban’s hand in his was like heaven to him, and he was glad for the excuse to hang on tight, wishing that he could hold his hand all the time.

Lance paused, turning so that he could take both of Esteban’s hands, smiling as he led him out into the middle of the rink.

“You’re a natural at this.” Lance smiled, and Esteban blushed, but that was all that it took for Esteban to lose his concentration, his feet flying out from under him as he dragged Lance down with him.

Lance groaned as Esteban landed on top of him, but it wasn’t a hurt kind of groan, and he blushed bright red as his half-hard cock pressed against Esteban’s hip.

“I’m sorry.” Lance tried to wriggle out from under him, but it was only making things worse, his shame burning with such a heat that he was surprised that the ice hadn’t melted.

He was waiting for the earth to open up and swallow him when Esteban stroked the side of his face, forcing Lance to look at him.

“You could have told me how you felt, saved yourself a few bruises.” Esteban snorted in laughter, his voice calm and reassuring, and Lance leant in for a kiss, their cold lips quickly warming as they made out.

And then there was the sound of a metal gate being unlocked.

They both rushed to their feet, Lance keeping Esteban upright as they bolted for the low point in the fence, Lance checking over his shoulder to make sure that no-one was following them.

Half a mile later, they stopped running, leaning on the wall outside an all-night pharmacy.

“How did you know?”

“A little bird told me.”

“Lewis?”

“No.”

“Max?”

“No.”

“Felipe?” Lance frowned.

“No.” Esteban chuckled. “Is there anyone you didn’t tell?”

“It was Paul, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.”

They walked through the quiet streets hand in hand, both grinning in excitement at the thought of their next adventure.

Having a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
